It's Freaky Friday
by Jadeah
Summary: What happens when Spock and McCoy have themselves a little Freaky Friday experience? Especially when said experience happens during a delegate transport mission and in order to keep everyone calm they need to act like nothing's up. Can they switch back before they're found out or will this ruin the negotiations? Based very heavily off of Freaky Friday. -No Slash-
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Spock and McCoy have themselves a little Freaky Friday experience? Especially when said experience happens during a delegate transport mission and in order to keep everyone calm they need to act like nothing's up. Can they switch back before they're found out or will this throw any success of the upcoming negotiations into the fire? Heavily based off of the 2003 movie _Freaky Friday_. -No Slash- Enjoy.**

* * *

McCoy irritably tugged at the collar of his dress uniform - which, as always, was too damn tight around his neck. Star Fleet must get some serious kicks out of watching this ship squirm, because they were once again playing taxi to a bunch of ambassadors. There was going to be negotiations with the Creoleans on their joining the Federation, and of course that meant everyone had to be there... Well at least they were going to that nice planet, Argelius II, he and Kirk could finally go to that nice place they skipped out on last time.

But that didn't change the fact that _every_ _single time_ they've been stuck with a ship full of ambassadors, delegates, or some other VIP something went _wrong_. Last time so many different ambassadors were on this ship, one got killed, Spock's father nearly died of a heart attack, and they almost got killed by a terrorist. Another time, they were transporting the Elaan of Elas to Troyius and she turned out to be just as lovable as that tack you didn't notice on your chair. And don't even make me bring up the two black-and-white aliens from Cheron.

Then there was what he was told prior to the ambassadors arriving. Creole was a strange planet with a culture submerged in superstitions and "magic" as Jim put it. To be more accurate, they were almost like the Romanies of Old Earth except the fact that they were firmly settled where they were. It was thanks to their obscure ways that plenty other races don't trust them so easily, and also why they waited as long as they did before choosing to request joining the Federation. To add to that, McCoy - in the 2 hours these ambassadors have been aboard - already overheard a enough negative rumors exchanged between delegates to write a full book about it.

In short, McCoy had every reason to dread this mission. All the more reasons to assume something would go wrong. It was only a matter of time.

Now, as he stood there in the rec room, crowded by the ambassadors, he wanted nothing more than to leave. What was with him today? He usually fine with a good party. Hell, it was usually Spock who had the problem! Why was he so uneasy? Maybe he was over thinking the inevitable screw up that'd send him swearing his mouth off high and low while he tried to do what he could to fix it.

_Relax. Enjoy the peace while it lasts._ He told- no, nagged himself. He glanced over to Kirk, who was in one of his animated moods, as he conversed with Scotty and Spock. Well more like just Scotty. Spock seemed perfectly content to just stand in and occasionally comment.

He stiffly walked out of the rec room, the many voices starting to give him a headache, and leaned against the wall out in the corridor. With a heavy puffing sigh, he pushed his hair back and looked up to the ceiling lights, blinking quickly and tracking the floaters behind his eyelids.

"Is everything alright, Doctor?"

He almost grunted in irritation, and looked to Spock who must have followed him out. "_Lovely_. Absolutely wonderful."

The Vulcan didn't seem fazed by his sarcasm. In fact, he knew Spock had him figured out on terms of sarcasm, but like always he played innocent. He raised an eyebrow and just slightly cocked his head to the side. "I still fail to see why you humans feel the need to strike out as you do when asked such a simple question."

McCoy pushed away from the wall and met his stare. "Look, I'm not in the mood."

"Clearly," Spock agreed. "Though _why_ is what I am wondering."

"It's this whole mission," McCoy explained, "something's gonna go wrong and I'm just a bit stressed about that."

"It is illogical to allow a possibility to become a stressor." He stated.

"So what? You saying I shouldn't be ready for it when whatever the hell happens happens?" He did accept the fact he was a few notches louder than he meant to be, and worked to lower his voice.

The damage, however, was already done. One of the Creoleans, an elderly woman, happened to overhear him and turned back to the rec room, where she sat down in one of the chairs and begun to fish through her satchel. Another Creolean, the representative and her daughter, spotted her and approached.

"_Mémé, what are you doing?_" She questioned. Her rounded ears flicked as she picked up the arguing outside the door. "_Oh no. Mémé, please let it be. We should not interfere with these problems._"

"_I simply want to help them._" The representative's mother returned with a smile.

"_No. No. I will not let you justify these rumors._" She looked over her delicate shoulder as her name was called by one of the more friendly ambassadors, and she left her mother. In doing so, she basically hoped her mother would respect her word enough to back off.

Which mother dearest didn't.

She retreated out to the hall, where the minor dispute had escalated to an argument - in other words, McCoy was near yelling and Spock would throw cold responses in return. In fact, as she stepped out the sliding door, she saw the Doctor practically rear up and say, "Listen you green-blooded hobgoblin, it's not my fault you like to contradict yourself-!"

"I hardly see a contradiction," Spock defended in that same tone. But it was clear in the way he stood, how stiff he had become, he was getting annoyed. Maybe even a bit ticked off too. Not that his face gave any of that away, of course.

The mousy elder approached with two flat, rectangular treats and held these out to them. "Cookie?"

This interruption was enough to distract them for a moment, and while they blinked in surprise at her, the idea that they shouldn't argue in front of her came to both their minds. Spock simply stated, "This is a very inconvenient time, ma'am."

Of course, she persistently held out the sticks, her rusty orange eyes staring up at them hopefully. After another minute of hesitation, she begun to rave in Creolean; her words clearly unknown to either man.

Quickly, to shut her up, McCoy took one of the cookies and Spock did the same a second after. She stopped her rambling, smiled, and walked away.

"What the hell was that all about?" McCoy wondered.

"Obviously you had not done your research, Doctor," Spock inquired.

To that, he sneered and stormed down the hall. Sick Bay wasn't too far away, nor was his office. He went into the latter of the two and locked the door behind him, fuming. _Stupid Vulcan_.

He realized that in his fist the cookie was snapped in two, and he noticed that it was hollow. Inside was a small strip of Creolean silk-paper. The words had been written in Creolean, with a common translation just below it.

Spock watched McCoy stomp off and then looked down to the cookie in his hands. Because he, unlike McCoy, had done his research prior to the mission, he knew that Creoleans had something very much like the fortune cookie from Old 20th Century Earth. He had no particular interest in the treat, and intended to give it to Kirk, who he knew had a sweet tooth. But still curious, nevertheless, he cracked the cookie in half and pulled the slip out to read it.

_"Your journey soon begins, reflected in another's eyes -  
__When what you see is what you lack, only selfless love will change you back."_

McCoy stared at the fortune with confusion. "What the fu-?" Before he could get that word out, he was thrown down by the ship suddenly shaking from an impact. His books fell off their shelf, and objects on his desk rattled off to the floor. Had they just taken a hit?! He got up right away and rushed out the door to go see if everyone was alright.

Spock had only just slipped the fortune in his pocket when he was knocked to the wall by an unexpected impact - not that an impact was usually expected. He only just regained his footing when McCoy came rushing back down the hall.

"What the hell was that?" McCoy questioned.

"I am uncertain," Spock replied, "perhaps the ship is under attack. We need to find the Captain."

With those words, they rushed into the rec room where they found everything was... completely unchanged. Like nothing happened. The ambassadors seemed totally oblivious to any danger. Even the Captain. In fact, he seemed to still be engaged in that same conversation they left him in.

Still Spock approached him and Scotty, McCoy just behind him, and said, "Captain, did you feel that?"

Kirk looked at him, confused and oblivious as ever, and asked, "Felt what, Mr. Spock?"

"That impact," McCoy specified, "we were hit!"

Both the Captain and the Chief Engineer exchanged mutually baffled expressions and Kirk disagreed. "No we weren't. Are you two trying to pull my leg, because you could try something else. I'd feel it if we were hit by anything."

"Sir, I do not see why I would 'pull your leg'," Spock said.

"Never mind it, Spock," Kirk waved off.

Scotty stepped away to the communications panel to check in with engineering just to be sure, and McCoy shook his head. He walked away, pulling Spock along. "What's going on here? How could we only feel that?"

Spock raised his brows as he pondered this a moment. "Two answers could be that we have gone mad, or everyone else has. But the that seems highly unlikely."

"In other words, you don't know." McCoy concluded.

"It is worth some investigation, I think," Spock replied. "I think I will go to my quarters to meditate on it." With those, words, he went off in the direction of his quarters and McCoy went to his own.

* * *

**There you have it. Like I said, heavily based off of _Freaky Friday_, so yes, I totally copied the fortune cookie. I'll get to switching them up next chapter, but until then, tell me what you think.  
I'd also like to add that I started writing this one in favor of the first one I wrote and posted (now deleted). The reason I stopped with that one was because with where it was going, it was going to get weird and I didn't want that. So I tried numerous other concepts until I settled for this one.**

**Episodes Referenced  
-Wolf in the Fold: Scotty gets accused of murder, and Kirk just wants to go to "a place where the women are so..."  
-Journey to Babel: I think I explained it good enough.  
-Elaan of Troyius: _Enterprise_ has to play limo to a bitchy princess bride.  
-Let that be you battlefield: Oreo cookie people, and the best destruct sequence ever conceived. Plus disorienting red alert light zooming shots.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the early hours of the morning, Spock found himself drifting to the finer levels of consciousness. _Strange_, he thought, as he didn't really remember falling asleep; in fact, he had been meditating. Well that messed up his internal clock. How long had he been sleeping?

He came to another conclusion. The room was much colder than it should have been. He always kept his quarters about the temperature of his home world, but this fit the milder Earth climate. More specifically, he knew the air was cooler than the rest of the ship, telling him he must have been in Sick Bay - McCoy never seemed to keep the temp. here higher than 16.66 degrees Celsius _(62 F)_ in this part of the ship. But, for whatever reason, he didn't feel bothered by the cold air as he should have been. Actually, it still felt a little warm to him.

Sluggishly, he sat up on the bed and blinked his vision into clarity. With a curious expression, he pulled his hands up to his lap, wondering why they didn't seem as sensitive as they should have been, and right away knew they weren't his. They were wider and peachy - he wasn't _peachy_. Controlling his shock was much more difficult than it should have been as he flew off the bed and recognized Dr. McCoy's quarters. What was he doing here?

He looked straight to the mirror on the wall only to find only the doctor there, not himself. From there, he forced the panic down and swallowed the lump in his throat. There had to be a reasonable scientific explanation for all this. People don't just body swap. Actually... when did _anyone_ body swap?

_If I am in the doctor's body, then what about my own?_ With that question, he rushed straight out of the room without even throwing a uniform shirt over the black undershirt - or shoes for that matter. He went straight down to his quarters, punched in the passcode, and went in only to be swamped by the heat he was no longer used to.

Sure enough, there his body was; sprawled out on its back and lowly snoring. He tried to raise one of his eyebrows, but after finding it harder to isolate the muscle groups to do so, both went up. Whoever was in his body clearly was in the deeper stages of sleep.

Spock-as-McCoy crossed the room and very hesitantly placed a hand on his body's shoulder to shake him awake. His body being very touch sensitive, that's all it really took and the occupant of his body woke with a start. Dark eyes blinked in groggy confusion and he started to run his hands over his face before the sensitivity seemed to startle him. And for a long moment, he stared with widened eyes at the hands that he must have known weren't his.

"What the hell?" His body murmured and looked over to Spock before seeming even more shocked. Logically, Spock could assume that the occupant of his body was McCoy. "What the hell's going on here?" Even the change in voice scared the doctor, and he momentarily ran his fingers over his ears as the full realization of their situation dawned on him.

Panic in his eyes, McCoy-as-Spock nearly screamed that same question out, but Spock thought quickly and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Your yelling will not help our predicament, doctor."

McCoy nodded and the hand was removed. He let his face fall in his hands. "What the fuck's going on here?" Humorously enough, his southern accent leaked out through the Spock voice. Well, it would have been funny if the situation were not so serious. "How'd this even happen?"

"I am at a loss as to how, but surely there must be an explanation as to what could have caused this switch." Spock replied, clasping his hands behind his back.

To that, McCoy looked up at him between his fingers with a bit of annoyance.

Spock raised his eyebrows. "Doctor?"

The expression faded and he sat back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with the hexagonal grid that protected its occupants if anything should break off. A short laugh rose out and he grinned. "I'm still dreaming, aren't I? There's no way I could be in your body. It's too much like what I expected it to be."

To this the human-body-bound-Vulcan half sighed. He should have expected him to react in this way. "Doctor, this is no dream, I assure you."

"Then how'd this even happen?" He questioned yet again. "How? It's impossible. How could we-?"

Regrettably, he found his impatience to be something he had less control over than usual. He quickly cut into McCoy's rambling. "Before you can go off on a mantra, doctor, might I remind you that there is a certain state of dreaming called lucid dreaming. It is the point in which you have become aware that you are only dreaming, and you are able to control ever aspect of it. If this were the case, would it not be an easier solution to just will us back to normal?"

That left McCoy seemingly crushed, as if he were hoping it were just a nightmare that he'd wake up from. "I guess you're right... So I don't suppose you got any plans to get us back?"

"Quite the contrary," Spock responded. "As you remember, we were the only two to feel that single impact. Perhaps a shock might reverse our condition."

Skeptically, the CMO stood up from the bed. "Now that's gotta be the dumbest idea I've heard from you yet." The smile returned. "Let's try it."

What better way to generate a shock than to go to opposite sides of the room and charge into each other, right? That's exactly what they planned to do.

McCoy turned to face Spock, who stood just behind his bed. He pressed to the wall and asked, "Ready?"

"I am prepared." Spock replied, getting ready to charge.

"Alright. 1. 2. 3. Go!"

They both rushed at each other just as the door opened. They collided with a loud thud. Of course, Spock's body could withstand the impact better than McCoy's. So the doctor, though momentarily hurt from the impact, was taken off balance only to quickly catch himself. Spock, meanwhile, practically flew backwards and flipped right over the bed. He hit the ground with an extra thud, and his bare feet up in the air over the edge of the bed. A low groan sounded just a moment later. That's when McCoy glanced at the open door.

Kirk blinked with more shock than either of them - which was saying something. After realizing his mouth was hanging open, he shut it and looked to McCoy-as-Spock. "Mr. Spock, is there any reason as to why you're throwing Dr. McCoy across your room?"

McCoy bit the inside of his cheek. "I was... uh..." What should he say? If word got out about this, it might screw up the negotiations. He couldn't afford anyone hearing about it, even - regrettably - his good friend and Captain.

Spock managed to gather his bearings and got off the floor with another groan. Rubbing the back of his neck, he explained, "The good doctor and I were-." _Dammit,_ McCoy realized, _Spock's honest to a fault, he'll be first to spill the beans!_

"The good doctor and I were trying to test a theory I had, Jim." McCoy put in quickly, and looked to Spock with a firm stare that said to let him handle it.

Kirk looked from one man to the other and back to who he thought was Spock and laughed. They both tensed a moment, and the Captain said. "Bones, did you finally manage to get him to stop calling me Captain?"

To that, Spock swallowed thickly. "I assure you, I had nothing to do with his manor of addressing you." Then he wondered if he would need to attempt to talk like Dr. McCoy in order to make himself seem more convincing. It was a logical step, though easier said than done. He only hoped McCoy would draw the same conclusion, because there was still a hinting drawl to his voice.

"Now I hope you two aren't hiding anything from me." Kirk said with a new frown.

"Ca-" Spock shut his mouth, catching himself, and corrected it. "Jim?"

Kirk smiled again and waved it off. "I'm only joking, Bones. I guess I'll see you on Alpha shift, Mr. Spock." With those words, he left the room. The door slid shut and they both sighed with heavy relief.

"That was too close," McCoy nearly moaned.

"We must hurry in finding a solution," Spock concluded.

"No kidding," the doctor sighed. "We obviously can't tell anyone about this, so that just means we're going to have to do each other's jobs. I've obviously got Alpha shift today, and so do you."

Spock seemed a bit unsure of that idea. "Really, I do not think that is the best idea. For one, I am untrained - nor licensed - as a doctor. Should we have another problem as the last time we were escorting ambassadors, we would not be in a good position. And you are not as experienced in my field of science. Given we cannot assure the likelihood of what problems might come up, we should not compromise the ship by completely filling each other's roles."

McCoy thought about that a moment and realized the truth there. Should something like what they keep running into pop up _(Negative Space Wedgie)_, he'd be useless in helping them figure why or what it is. Likewise, Spock shouldn't even come near cutting anyone open for surgery. "Alright, look, I've got an idea. It won't get us off our shifts, but it'll give us an excuse for needing more help than usual. In my office, I got some spare strains of a virus we had recently dealt with. You should know the one."

"Alborn Fever," Spock clarified, "Doctor, was that not a serious illness? If we are not careful then we both might be confined to bed." After a moment, the Vulcan-mind tried to think of another solution, but thought of none. "It seems it would be best to go ahead with simply pretending to be the other. The scanners should be able to tell you all you need to know."

A bit grateful for the tip, McCoy nodded. "Alright. Ask Nurse Chapel what she might do in any of the problems you end up with, and if there's a surgery or anything needed, ask Dr. M'Benga to preform it instead. You're in no way fit to treat a patient."

That agreed on, another issue came up. "After Alpha shift, doctor, perhaps we should locate the Creolean woman from the night before to see if she might know what happened. I am willing to think that she could be involved in this swap."

"Right, I'll meet you in Sick Bay." McCoy said. "Now go get ready, the shift'll start soon." Just like that, he shooed Spock out and he quickly got to getting dressed.

**Thanks for the follows & reviews guys. Anyways, here's another chapter. Hopefully I didn't confuse you guys with specifying who's who. If I did, then I'll try fixing it. I do intend to continue referring to McCoy as McCoy and Spock as Spock, so you guys will usually need to remember that because of the body switch they'd look like the other.**

**Just to clarify, a Negative Space Wedgie is any situation that presents itself and sends the crew scrambling to fix it. _The Naked Time_ and_ Where No Man Has Gone Before_ are two examples of this. Yes, it would be down right bad if some space anomaly came crashing in to screw everything up.**


	3. Chapter 3

McCoy continued to play with the collar of Spock's dress uniform on his way up to the bridge. Not that it was tight like his _- lucky son of bitch -_ not by any stretch of the imagination. No, it became a nervous habit from his own dress uniform, when he felt like he couldn't breath and needed to tug at the collar. His normal uniform didn't have that problem, just the dress one.

And since we're on the topic of being bothered, another thing he noticed was how strange it felt being Vulcan - or half Vulcan for that matter. He was afraid to touch things at this point because of how much more sensitive his fingers and palms were. Like Spock was dealing with triple the nerve endings in his hands or something; though that wouldn't surprise him. Being more sensitive, that meant that the temperature effected him more. The second he stepped out of Spock's quarters, he wanted to run back in and find a blanket or something. _Good lord, how does he put up with this?_ McCoy's mind kept asking.

Just to top all that off, he was trying to get used to the unusual perspective he had since Spock's body was clearly taller than his. Well, it's not too noticeable considering that damn Vulcan usually slouches a little, but since McCoy prided himself over good posture, he could definitely see the difference. _Well,_ he mused, _with me standing straight and Spock slouching that height difference will be more than obvious now_.

The door slid open and he stepped onto the bridge. Then the age old question came to his head. Now what? What did Spock really do up here? Alright, he's the CSO, so just... sit by the scanners and examine things. True, you pick things up working on the _Enterprise_, but he was not that walking computer!

"Mr. Spock, are you alright?" The question drew his attention from his internal panic, and it took every ounce of control for McCoy to not break character at Jim's question.

"Ye- affirmative, Captain."_ This is just wrong on so many levels._ "I was just considering the results of the little experiment Dr. McCoy helped me test. I will go to my station now." His nervousness was quite obvious, to the point where even Ensign Chekov - usually clueless to things like this, Spock taught him so well - exchanged a curious look with Sulu.

Kirk got up from his chair and leaned on the hand rail. "So, what results turned up with body slamming McCoy?" A few people seemed about ready to snicker. Clearly Jim was a bit confused about it and bothered to confine with some people about the incident - namely Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu.

McCoy bit his lip and tried to think of something fast. "The good doctor has less balance in warmer climates."

That seemed completely bizarre in itself, and Jim expressed that very clearly. McCoy didn't dare face him out of fear of being found out. But that in itself was a mistake. Spock always faced him when he spoke, unless he was busy with something which he clearly wasn't. Kirk knitted his brows quizzically and then broke the silence. "Well, if you're not doing anything after this shift then how about we go down to the rec room and play some chess."

"I apologize, Captain, Dr. McCoy and I were going to be doing some research." He internally grimaced at how he was referring to himself twice. He wondered then how much trouble it'd be if he told Kirk that he was really himself and Spock was in his body.

Once more, that also put Kirk off. "I see. Well maybe some other time then, that is if your parents don't have you too preoccupied. Will you be spearheading this research?"

"I do believe the doctor will be doing more than me, this is more in his field after all," he replied, still forcing his words to at least resemble that flawless grammar of Spock's. "Perhaps when we are finished, then I can play some chess with you."

Kirk smiled a bit, "Good, I'm glad we could work something out." He looked over his shoulder. "Mr. Sulu, do you think you can handle things up here for a little while?"

The Navigator glanced up and nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem, sir. We'll let you know if we need you."

It was McCoy's turn to be confused. "Captain?"

"Come on, Spock, I need to ask you something," Kirk said, and went up the stairs to the lift. Hesitantly, McCoy followed after him and stepped onto the lift beside him. The door shut and Kirk requested for sickbay. Once the lift got moving, he asked, "I want to know what's going on, Spock, and I don't want the runaround."

"There is nothing wrong, Captain," McCoy lied.

"Yes, there is," Kirk claimed. "I never thought I'd say it, but you got that liar look. I thought you said you cannot lie."

McCoy nodded, "That is true, I did say that."

"So stop trying to then," the Captain told him, "I'm not asking, this is an order. What's going on?"

Here's where he found himself extremely conflicted. Does he tell him or does he keep trying to pretend he's Spock when Kirk's clearly not buying it. "I cannot say. Should word of it get out, it might endanger our mission or the negotiations."

The lift then opened and they walked down the few corridors to sickbay, where they walked in to see Spock-as-McCoy staring at his computer going through medical tapes. Seems someone had a bright idea that McCoy didn't. "Bones, can I see you in your office?"

Spock looked up and turned off the monitor. "Is something wrong?"

"You could say that," Kirk answered. With that, they went into the doctor's office and turned to face them after locking the door.

_Does he think we're imposters,_ McCoy worried.

"Neither of you are yourselves," Kirk stated, "now I want to know why that is."

"I do not believe I was out of sorts," Spock remarked with his usual lack luster tone. Just judging by the subtle twitch of his cheek, McCoy was fairly certain he was really, _really_ trying not to tack on "Captain" at the end.

"I haven't been watching you so much, but I know you're not yourself either," Kirk said sharply. "First you both tried to tell me that we were shot at. Next I find you both body slamming each other. McCoy, you almost referred to yourself as if you were Spock-" _oh irony..._ "- until you were corrected. In fact, you're sounding a lot like him. As for you Spock, I know you like a book and you're not yourself either. You're lying to me for crying-out-loud! You never do that!"

Spock looked over to McCoy and they both seemed to agree - Kirk caught them. He got all the evidence he cared for, and now he wanted to know what it led to.

"Well? Can you explain yourselves or do I need to have Nurse Chapel have you both checked?" Kirk questioned.

It was almost humorous how Spock's guilty expression looked on McCoy's face. "Captain, I do believe this is a situation you cannot help."

Kirk arched his eyebrows. "Even if I can't help, I'd still like to know."

"Like I said, it might endanger the negotiations," McCoy reminded.

"Then I'll keep this confidential. No one outside this room will hear of it until the negotiations have concluded." Kirk swore. "Just tell me what's going on."

Spock inwardly sighed. "Dr. McCoy and I-"

"Bones, you're doing it again," Kirk pointed out.

"To be honest, I'm _not_ right now," McCoy put in. "It's a bit confusing, Jim, but somehow Spock and I switched bodies."

To that, Kirk's jaw might as well of been dislocated. He pointed to McCoy, "So that means-..."

"_I'm_ McCoy," the doctor finished, looking down at his feet.

Kirk pointed over to Spock. "And _you're_ Spock."

"That would be correct, Captain," Spock confirmed.

A new question came up. "Is anyone else like this?"

"No, not that I saw," McCoy told him.

"Or from what I have seen," Spock put in.

"So it's just you two." Kirk concluded.

"Yes," They both answered at once, and exchanged a glance at that.

The Captain looked back at the door a moment and sighed. "Well you two somehow got this way, there's got to be a way to reverse it - I can't have my CMO and my First Officer running around preforming each other's duties. Spock, did you think of anything?"

"Actually, Captain, I have," Spock answered. He then glanced to McCoy. "Last night, we were confronted by a Creolean, who offered us both what had been once known as a fortune cookie. Shortly after I read it, that was when I felt the shaking."

"Hey me too," McCoy confirmed. "I opened the cookie and read the fortune, next thing I knew my office was shaking."

Spock momentarily stared at him and said, "Thank you, Doctor, I did not ask for your input quite yet" - "Stubborn Vulcan." "Quiet, Bones." - "I have more than enough reason to believe that she, or perhaps any Creolean for that matter, knows what happened and how to fix it."

"Right, Representative Basi. We can ask her." Kirk decided. "Let's go, the sooner the better."

* * *

Basi was very quick to answer the door when they buzzed. And of course, she greeted the three with a smile and invited them inside. "Captain Kirk, how unexpected. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, there is," McCoy said.

"Last night, we were both given what is known on Earth as a fortune cookie by one of your party," Spock explained, "When we read the fortune and woke up the next morning, we found ourselves switched - do you know why that is?"

To that, the representative seemed a bit freaked out. She looked over her shoulder and called out, "_Mémé!_"

The elderly Creolean from the night before stepped out from behind the hexagonal wall, saw Spock and McCoy, and turned to make a hasty retreat. Of course, the younger woman caught her arm, and the two were strung up in an argument in their native language. After a few minutes, the elder was allowed to leave and Basi walked up to them. "I am sorry, she is crazy."

"So can you fix it?" Kirk asked, a bit hopefully.

She bit her lip. "No, I cannot fix this. It is up to the two of you to solve it."

McCoy was very tempted to give her a nasty look, but didn't. "And how do you propose we do that, huh?"

"Read your fortune again, it has the answer," she advised.

Before any more chewing out could be done, Kirk led them out of the room and to his quarters. "Alright gentlemen, that means we've got to find the fortunes you read."

"I do not believe that will be necessary, Captain," Spock said, "I remember what it said: '_Your journey soon begins, reflected in another's eyes - __When what you see is what you lack, only selfless love will change you back.'_"

McCoy sighed with frustration. "Great, so we're stuck like this."

Kirk pondered the fortune a moment. "I'm sure we'll figure it out. But in the meantime, Spock, your parents wanted to see you."

Spock almost seemed worried. "And as you might have guessed, I cannot see them like this."

"Then I'll do it," McCoy decided, "how tough on me could they be?"

"You would be surprised, Doctor," Spock mused. "I would recommend keeping some distance from my father, should he suspect something is wrong then he could very well use the mind meld to discover that you are not me."

"Now that's a real problem isn't it," the Doctor said. "And I guess there's nothing I can do about that right? Your parents probably know you a hell of a lot better than us, so we've got two options: don't meet with them, or you can start pouring your whole life story."

Of course, there was something about Spock's hesitation to answer that showed McCoy was starting to get on his nerves. "There is a third option, though I would have preferred not to use it."

"You've had another option this whole time, and you didn't think til now to bring it up?" McCoy questioned.

Spock ignored the comment and continued. "This goes off of our first attempts to return to normal, through running into each other to generate a shock. I have come to the conclusion that perhaps that shock we did make was not mutual. Do you remember what happened?"

Kirk seemed to get where he was going. "Yes, you got sent across the room and McCoy hardly moved."

"Precisely. My idea is that the impact had not been the same in relative terms. While I reacted to the force upon running into McCoy, my body allowed him to withstand the force of the impact and stay where he was. If we both experienced the same amount of shock in relative terms, then that might force a switchback - though for how long, I cannot be sure."

McCoy thought about that for a second and decided on one thing. "Well, if this is gonna work, we're kinda forced to let Nurse Chapel in on this. I've got an idea on how we could do this, but I'd rather have her helping us out just to be safe."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," Kirk agreed.

**Thanks a bunch for what reviews I've been getting. I'm sure it's fairly obvious right now that I'm only giving Spock and McCoy the basic problem of that movie. I know they'd probably handle it much differently than how they did in Freaky Friday, which is why I needed to give them conditions so they would prefer to keep things quiet. I'm fully open to changing some things, such as allowing a very select few people find out about what's going on. The solution, however, is the same as the movie; they need to really do something selfless for the other, not in the interest of returning back to normal, in order to switch back.**

**Anyways, keep reviewing guys and see you next chapter!**


End file.
